looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ducksters
The Ducksters is a 1950 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a pun on The Hucksters, a 1947 film. Plot Porky Pig is on a radio quiz show called Truth or AAAHHH!!, a parody of the popular quiz show Truth or Consequences, hosted by Daffy Duck and sponsored by "Eagle Hand Laundry" in which the object is answer near-impossible questions (such as "Who, mind you WHO, was the referee for the New Zealand heavyweight title fight in 1726?" or "At what latitude and longitude did the wreck of the Hesperus occur?") or "pay the penalty". These penalties include Porky being crushed by the Rock of Gibraltar, rained upon by Niagara Falls, tied up and blown up with dynamite, severe pounding with a mallet, thrashing by a gorilla, threatened by a buzz saw, crushing by safes, and other forms of abuse. However, Porky wins $26 million and three cents which he uses to buy the Ajax Radio Network (costing exactly $26,000,000.03!) and then submits Daffy to the same "penalties" that he had received earlier. Daffy is then tied to a long plank being cut by the same buzz saw Porky was on previously. Daffy screams at his studio audience, "Have you got a doctor in the balcony, lady?!" (This line was a takeoff of another radio quiz show, Doctor IQ, where the announcer would note "I have a lady in the balcony, doctor" to introduce a new contestant.) Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 1 * LaserDisc - Ham on Wry: The Porky Pig Laser Collection * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Two (1998 dubbed print) (Notes: with 1998 French dub) Censorship When this short aired on Nickelodeon (as part of Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon), the part after Daffy asks Porky if he'd like to continue the game, in which an audience member yells, "You'll be sor-ry!" and Daffy blasts him with a shotgun, was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-d.aspx Notes * This cartoon was used in the TV Special, Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television. * The boulder that falls on Porky appears in the Boulder Museum. * On the game show Porky Pig won: 1. The Rocky Mountains, 2. A 17-Jewel half Nelson, 3. The La Brea Tar Pits, 4. The Rock of Gibraltar, 5. 600 gallons of genuine Niagara Falls, 6. $26,000,000.03. * The "Miss Shush" Porky is asked to identify by the sound of brushing her teeth is actually, as Daffy tells the audience, "Mamie the 600-Pound Gorilla who appears in Obnoxious Pictures' 'Jungle Jitters'". Both the character and film are fictitious; as the original cartoon did not feature a gorilla. * There are several references to well-known people in this cartoon, such as Eli Whitney, George Washington, and even Lauren Bacall. * The identification of the Ajax Broadcasting Company was an unusual name for Warner Bros.; Ajax was a name more commonly used by rival studio Disney, whereas Warner Bros. would more commonly use Acme Corporation in its later productions. * This cartoon may have inspired a Tiny Toon Adventures episode featuring a game show called Win, Lose, or Kerplowie because that game show also greatly harms the losing contestant. Gallery Theducksters2.jpg|Porky and Daffy Theducksters.jpg|Daffy the host 500full.jpg|Was that a threat mister? Tumblr_loan0w5RfE1qm6sfao1_500.gif|Time's up tumblr_mcgwdf7LQG1qjhlhko1_500.jpg|Sorry Porky, but... 25-2-5-A.jpg|...you have to pay the penalty! tumblr_mjrj7cv69T1qhf6bvo1_1280.jpg|Hi Boss... References External Links * The Ducksters * The Ducksters * The Ducksters on the SFX Resource Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:1950 Category:Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist